Moved Again
by InThePalmOfMyHand
Summary: Roxas has always been left alone when he moved to a new city. But will this time be different? AkuRoku Rated T
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Roxas didn't really HATE school…ok yes he did. Moving has always left him alone, bereft of any friends. That was the part he hated the most. One word to describe him would be friendless.

On this particular morning (his first day of school, naturally), Roxas overslept. Of course. Just as he was glancing at his clock, his bother Sora popped his head around the corner.

"G'Morning Roxy! Better get up if you don't wanna be late!" Sora called, before skipping off to eat breakfast, leaving Roxas alone to get ready.

He scrambled out of bed and onto the floor, throwing a shirt over his head and slipping into jeans he happened to find on the floor. He flew down the stairs, quickly shoved a piece of toast in his mouth and dashed out the door.

It wasn't a long walk to school, so Roxas made it on time. He ran around for a while, attempting to find his locker. He couldn't so he started towards first period. He glanced at his schedule. Geometry. Lovely. He walked in and slid into the first empty seat he saw right as the bell rang. He sighed in relief and looked around the room.

It was a relatively small room. Of course, it was a relatively small class. Only about 15 students. However, one stood out. With his flaming red hair, it was kind of hard not to. Roxas glanced at the redhead and saw he was staring back. Roxas blushed and looked at the clock, at the board, anything but the redhead.

The door slammed against the wall as it was thrust open. A man walked in, wrote something on the whiteboard, and took his seat at his desk; obviously the teacher. He didn't look like a teacher though. To Roxas he looked like a murderer. He was somewhat tall with black hair and piercing blue eyes that seemed to glare right through you. On the board he had written _Mr. Leonhart_.

"Finally sophomores, eh?" Mr. Leonhart, or Leon, as was his name, said. "About time, although I can't say I'm happy about having to baby-sit you guys for the next 50 minutes." He frowned when he saw Roxas. "Who's this? Someone new? Excellent! More crap to take care of. Get up here and sign this. You have book number 102-48. 50 bucks if ya lose it, kid."

Roxas nodded, not actually wanting to speak to the man.

"What was that? Couldn't hear ya." Leon growled.

"I, er, understand…sir…" Roxas squeaked before hurriedly sitting down. The redhead smirked.

Leon, apparently satisfied at being called 'sir', sat down and began to glare at the kids in his class. "Well? Why aren't you working yet? Do something!" He demanded.

Everyone immediately pulled out their books and began working on chapter one's practice problems. Luckily, Roxas had learned the triangles chapter at his other school so he knew what to do. After doing a few, he looked up at the clock. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the redhead staring at him again.

'What's his problem?' Roxas wondered. 'And is he finished already?'

Thankfully, the bell rang at that moment. Roxas scrambled out of his seat to race out the door, but a hand grabbed his arm. He glared at whoever was touching him and his eyes met a pair of brilliant green eyes.

"Hi. I'm Axel."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: No. I don't. Don't even ask.

Chapter 2

Roxas stared up into these beautiful, er, I mean _brilliant_ green eyes in shock.

"Hello?" Axel called again. "Earth to new kid!"

Roxas shook himself out of his initial daze and managed a reply.

"My name is Roxas!"

"Great!" Axel said. "Well, I'd better get going then."

With that final comment, Axel dashed down the hall to chat with his friends. Roxas stared after him, still not sure what just happened. He didn't have time for this at the moment however and promptly made his way to his own 2nd period. Roxas had to check his schedule again so he opened his bag and pulled it out. Next was English with a Mr. Cloud Strife. Sounds friendly enough.

He walked briskly down the huge hallways, trying to look as if he knew exactly what he was doing and that it was important. After nearly plowing through various students and almost knocking down a teacher, Roxas decided English class wasn't that important after all.

He walked into class and looked at the board. **Mr. Strife** was written neatly across the top.

"Sit anywhere you want for now," a voice said, startling Roxas. "We'll have a seating chart later."

Roxas didn't mind seating charts, seeing as he knew exactly zero, er, one person here. He chose a seat in the far right corner; farthest away from Mr. Strife. He may seem nice now but one could never be too cautious.

As he sat down he saw a familiar head of red hair enter through the doorway.

"Heya Cloud!" He called as he sat down right next to Cloud's desk.

"MR. STRIFE!" Cloud growled in annoyance. Obviously this happened often.

"Whatever dude!" Another kid said, a blonde with some funky mullet-mohawk hairstyle going on. He sat down close to Axel.

As more and more students filed in the door, the classroom became progressively louder as they carried on their conversations they had started out in the hallways. They were starting to get on Roxas' nerves when Cloud told them to shut up and listen.

"Alrighty then…" Cloud began. "I'm Mr. Strife and I'll be your teacher for Sophomore English!"

He paused, obviously waiting for applause, cheers, anything but the blank stares he was receiving. When they were not received, he continued: 

"Well, everyone come up here and I'll assign you to some books. We'll go in alphabetical order so first we have…" He checked his roster. "…Axel! Come on up here and get a book. Next is Demyx! Then we have Namine"

He droned on and on. Roxas sat, bored out of his mind before he finally heard his name.

"Roxas! Did I say that right?"

Roxas shot out of his seat and up to the front of the room. "Er, yeah." He mumbled, taking his book and returning to his seat under the stares of his future classmates. Cloud called a few more names before they were finally finished and Roxas learned some names. The creepy kid sitting to his left who never spoke was Zexion, the girl in front of him who always whispered to people was named Namine and the weird-hairstyle guy was Demyx.

After several minutes going over the importance of not losing their books and so on, Cloud began going over class rules. By this time, people had started up their conversations again and were doing anything but pay attention to the teacher speaking.

Finally, the bell rang. Axel flashed him a smile and was gone, along with the rest of the class. Roxas grumbled and followed them.

His day was mostly the same, passing out books and going over class rules or punishments.

Sighing with relief over the thought of being done with the first day, Roxas lumbered out the doors to the school and headed home.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any part of Kingdom Hearts or its characters, no matter how much I wish I did.

Chapter 3

As soon as he got home, Roxas went straight to his room and sat down, opening his geometry book in his lap. Wouldn't ya know it, the first day of school and he already had homework. Roxas hoped his geometry teacher would burn for eternity in a very very hot place.

He already knew how to do it, of course. He just had better things to do than finding the third angle in any particular triangle.

"I won't do it." He announced, throwing his book down.

"Won't do what?" Sora asked, walking in without knocking. Of course.

"Geometry homework for Mr. Leonhart." Roxas told him. "I hate geometry."

"Oooooh! You got Mr. Leonhart?" Sora asked, half sympathetic, half mocking. "My poor brother, going to die at such a young age. You should probably do your homework. He hates students. And by hate, I mean he wishes he could murder us and send us all to hell personally!"

Roxas picked his book back up and hurried through the exercise as Sora watched and occasionally gave his opinion on certain problems.

Finally, Roxas was done.

He put his book on his nightstand and stretched, then looked over at the clock: 6:15. Time to eat. He went downstairs and browsed to the fridge. Seeing nothing in particular that sparked his interest, he settled for a plain peanut butter sandwich. He walked slowly back up the stairs and, having nothing else to do, turned on his music and layed down, staring at the plain white ceiling above him, wondering if tomorrow would be the same. He fell asleep at some point (Which he didn't know of course. Who knows exactly when they fall asleep?)

Roxas jolted awake, hearing the squawking sound of the alarm he didn't remember setting. He had mixed feeling about his alarm clock. He hated getting up but didn't want to be late either. He got up and staggered to the bathroom. His fingers fumbled as he attempted to undress himself for his shower. After finally achieving this, he turn on the hot water and sat under it, not really wanting to move. He quickly washed his body and hair and then stepped out onto the cold tile to get dressed for the day, choosing a halfway faded pair of jeans and a black T-shirt.

He stuffed toast in his mouth as a lazy breakfast and stumbled out the door.

A/N: Sorry for such a short chapter. I actually don't have internet access at my house yet and it's been hectic trying to write a chapter as fast as I can when I go to the library on Saturdays. Hopefully we should have internet by December. If not, I'm screwed. Thanks for dealing with this though.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I wish I could tell you I did, but I can't because I don't. Sorry.

Thank you ShadowArtist13 for the review on the last chapter! Your encouragement is welcomed! :)

Chapter 4

Roxas arrived at school with perfect timing. That is, just enough time to hurry to 1st period before the bell declared him as tardy. He slid into his seat just as said bell began to fill the halls and rooms with loud ringing.

He had his homework out and ready. He was confident he did it right since he had already finished this chapter at his old school.

Leon checked everyone's homework –well, Roxas' anyway. He was about the only one who did it – then he went and sat back down at his computer, leaving the students to continue the chapter by themselves. What else was new?

Roxas sped through these problems as well. As he was finishing up, he felt his phone buzz in his pocket.

'What the hell?' Roxas wondered. 'Who would text me during class?'

He glanced down to see who had such nerve and only found a number, no name. He opened it: [Hey Roxy!] it said. He didn't recognize the number but it must be someone he knew since they knew him. [Who is this?] Was his quick reply. He waited for the buzz and, making sure Leon wasn't looking, read the answer: [Axel. 'member I talked 2 U yesterday?]

Wait, it was _him_? Roxas frantically looked around, searching for the redhead, and then finally found him.

'He's staring at me….' Roxas thought. His face reddened. Axel grinned. Roxas scowled. He pulled out his phone and texted furiously.

[How the hell did you get my number?!] He typed. He saw Axel glance at his phone, red it, then grin. He texted back.

[Um...from your friend?]

[As if! I haven't given my number to anyone here! Stalker!]

Axel kept grinning. [Geez Roxy, calm down. I Googled you, alright? And class is about to end so hold on]

Roxas' face turned red again. 'He GOOGLED me? Oh my gosh, that's creepy! Who does that?!'

Evidently, Axel does that.

The bell rang, screaming at them to get to their next class. Axel was halfway out the door when Roxas jerked him back in by the sleeve of his shirt.

"Oi Roxy! What're ya tryin' to do? I paid 30 bucks for this shirt!" Axel protested

"Stuff it." Roxas said. "First of all, my name's Roxas. Not Roxy, ROXAS! Second of all, why were you googling me?!"

Axel chuckled. "Cuz I wanted to know more about you. Duh."

"Well maybe you could have, gee I don't know, TALKED TO ME?" Roxas exploded

"Gosh, Roxy, cool it." Axel grinned. "It'd not like I'm stalking you so I can kidnap you and rape you or anything." He chuckled again and wiggled his eyebrows. "Or is it?"

Roxas' face sped through many emotions: incredulousness, anger, creeped out, etc. Axel used this to his advantage, dancing away and making his way to his next class as if nothing had just happened and that he definitely didn't just tell the new kid that he was stalking him and had plans to kidnap and rape him. No, of course not.

"My name is Roxas…!" Roxas called after him.

Roxas was in a hurry. School was finally over, thank God, and he was trying to find Axel. Arguing with him was fun. Well, that was his excuse anyway. He knew Axel and his little posse were always around the back corner of school smoking or whatever it was they did, so he made his way there.

He heard their voices first: one girl and a few guys. He rounded the last corner and saw them. The girl was the creepiest, he believed. She had ugly yellow hair that poked up in the front and looked like bug antennae. Plus, she looked about ready to electrocute everyone and have fun doing it.

The guys were not quite as bad. The one with the wacky hairstyle, Demyx, was there. Roxas recognized him. There was also guy with crazy pink (yeah, PINK) hair. Oh yeah, and Axel. He believed they all had piercing, except for Axel, who had tattoos.

After a while, the Demyx one saw him.

"Oh heyyy!" he sang, pointing at Roxas. "Lookie, Axel! Looooook! Looklooklooklooklooooook! You're not loooookiiiing!"

Axel swatted him in the head. "Shut up Demyx. I could hear you the first time." He turned to Roxas. "Now who're….Roxas?"

"Like, whoa. Do you, like, know him?" the pink-haired idio- I mean kid said.

"Obviously, you imbecile! He knew his name! You never think about anything!" The bug-haired girl snapped, smacking the pink dude.

"Like, ow! You're so, like, mean to me!"

Roxas decided to never talk to her or even look at her the wrong way or anything like that. He turned his attention back to Axel.

"Um, hey Axel…" He said.

"What're you doing here?" Axel immediately demanded. Then he smiled and sort of purred. "Awww… did Roxy come here to see lil ol' me?"

Roxas blushed. "No… I, uh, came here to y-yell at you….again."

"Oooooh!" Demyx crowed, "Roxy's gonna yell at you Axel! Better be scared!" He laughed.

"Shut up Demyx." Axel said, half-heartedly smacking him. "'K, look Roxy. I'm kinda busy right now with mah peeps, alright? Can you yell at me later? Is that too much to ask? I'm _begging_ you….ok, no I'm not. Go away Roxy. Please."

Roxas was dumbfounded. "No. I didn't come all the way here to 'go away'. I came here to yell at you so, um, sit here and be yelled at I guess.

Axel grinned, breaking through his previous seriousness. "Great, then you'll just have to stay here with us. C'mon Roxy!"

"Ew, what? Dude, you, like, totally can't be serious right now dude. Like, totally." The pink-hair guy protested.

"Marly, Axel can do whatever he wants. Right Ax?" Demyx said.

"See Marluxia? I told you to shut up and think! Did you? Course not. Idiot!" The girl screamed.

"Heheh, calm down Larx…I, like, didn't mean it. I totally swear I – YIKES!" Marluxia shrieked as Larxene charged at him. He bolted away with here trailing behind in an attempt to beat his, um, never mind.

'Freaks!" Roxas silently screamed.

"So..." Axel said, turning his attention to Roxas. "Whadda ya say we-"

"HI! I'm Demyx!" Demyx screamed, excitedly pushing Axel out of the way so he could talk. "You're Roxas? Axel totally talks about you all the time and heneverstopsbutyouget usedtoitafterawhilesoeverythingisfine!" He smiled as if he expected Roxas to have heard and understood everything he had just said so Roxas just agreed with him.

"Uh, yeah." He muttered.

Axel pulled his face out of the dirt and looked up. "Hey Roxy. Wanna come to my house?"

END CHAPTER 4

A/N So there it is: Chapter Four. It took me two trips to the library to actually finish this with it being this long. It was actually planned to be waaaay shorter but I hate short chapters and I figured most people do too so I fixed it. :) Please review and enjoy!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: If I owned it, it would be a lot better and absolutely FILLED with YAOI! Just saying.

Thank you Ern Estine 13624, yaoiqueenrulzu, Roxas' Cutie and LightzMusic22/LightzChristmas22 for the reviews and encouragement and also for the suggestions. You guys rock!

Chapter 5

"Your house?" Roxas asked, just a little creeped out.

"Sure, why not?" Axel answered. "My parents aren't home and I was planning on having a party. Consider it a welcome party if you'd like."

He grinned. Roxas frowned.

"How about I consider it another part of you insidious plot to kidnap and rape me?" Roxas asked.

Axel shrugged. "Consider it whatever you want. I'd better see you there!" He snickered and walked off, leaving Roxas to shudder in horror at the thoughts he assumed were going through Axel's mind as he was saying this.

He wandered away, more thinking about Axel's "party" rather than the fact that he should get home before his mother kills him. He'll realize it soon though. In 5…

4….

3…

2…

1…

"Crap! Mom's gonna kill me!" He cried, tearing across the grass and dirt on his desperate attempt to make it home on time. "Argh! Stupid Axel! This is all your fault!" He growled in frustration. His feet continued to pound the ground at a steady rate as he made his way home.

Finally, he made it. Gasping for breath, he lumbered up his front steps and into his house. He tried to sneak through quietly so his mother wouldn't notice he had just arrived.

"And just WHERE have we been all this time mister?"

Gulping, Roxas turned around, coming face-to-face to his mother. She was holding a wooden spoon. He couldn't quite tell if it was for the food she had been preparing or to smack him with. He hoped it was the former as he was starving and didn't really like to be hit with kitchen utensils.

"Er.." He stammered. "I was…at school…."

"School ended 45 minutes ago." His mother pointed out, effectively ruining his feeble excuse.

"Well technically I was behind school….doing...things..." He finished lamely.

"Roxas, drugs are bad honey. I had hoped you could've been with a good crowd this year." Shsssssse clicked her tongue disapprovingly.

"Mom!" Roxas looked at her in horror. "I wasn't doing drugs! Or smoking. Or drinking. And I've never been in a "Bad" crowd!"

"What about that one time with the Seifer guy you always made googly-eyes at? Or the other time when you –"

"Mom!" Roxas cut her off sharply. "Seifer was a jerk and I NEVER made googly eyes at him-"

"Sure honey."

"- and if you MUST know-"

"Of course I do, I'm your mother."

"-I was with some new friends and one's having a party-"

"You're not going."

"-and I'm going." Roxas finished with a huff. "It's tonight. I'm going to text him and ask him when then I'm going to leave-"

"-after you do your homework." His mother finished for him. 'Now go"

Growling, Roxas made his way tentatively up the steps and went into his room, where he promptly threw his books somewhere on the floor and pulled his phone out of his pocket.

[When's ur party?] He sent. After a while, his phone buzzed back with a reply.

[Eight OMG ARE YOU COMING?]

[No. And where do you live.]

[Um ok. You know that red house sort of close to school but not really?]

[Oh yeah. That house is cool! Everything (EVERYTHING) is red! Do you live near it?]

[Er, in it actually. Anyway, see ya at 8 3]

[Ew. Freak.]

Roxas put down his phone and yelled down the steps to tell his mother when the party was gonna be, she told him not to yell in the house. Whatever. He went back into his room and did his homework a while he waited. After he had finished, he could think of nothing better to do.

He decided to pick his outfit. Geez, did he really just think that?

'Way to sound like a girl…' he thought to himself, as he picked out some nice, tight jeans and a wonderful black and white tee. Perfect. He layed them down and glanced at the clock. 6:45. Lovely. Just enough time to eat, take a shower, and walk to Axel's. Truly perfect.

He meandered downstairs to the fridge and looked in.

'Applesauce….pickles…..meatballs…the heck? I don't even wanna know what that's supposed to be.' He thought. Ok, so eating was out. Time for a shower.

He went into the bathroom, took his shower and came out. (No details because it's rude, first of all, to describe someone taking a shower. Besides, If everyone already knows, it won't be a surprise to Axel!)

Anyway, by the time he got out and gotten dressed etc, it was close to 7:30 so he figured he might as well just go on over. After all, it never hurts to be a little early.

Does it?


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Um, if I owned it, why would I be writing about it here?

Thank you Ern Estine 13624, LightzMusic22, and Roxas' cutie for their reviews on the last chapter!

Chapter 6

Roxas crept downstairs, trying to avoid having to answer to his mother. Of course, she caught him anyway.

"Where are you going?" she demanded

"Um, the party. Remember? It started at 7:30 and I'm late." Roxas slid through this lie easily. He was used to lying to get around his overbearing mother.

She hmm'd and he took it as the OK to go. He walked out the door and wandered in the general direction of Axel's house. He didn't know the exact location but he figured he would find it eventually. And he was right. The little red house was soon before him and, up close, it wasn't all that little. Ok, who was he kidding? This house was HUGE!

He walked up the steps and stood there, too nervous to knock or ring the doorbell for someone to let him in. However, he didn't have to.

"Someone's heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeere!"

Even out on the porch Roxas could hear Demyx's voice. Geez.

The door opened to reveal Demyx and his over-caffeinated self.

"ROXYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" he squealed.

Roxas grimaced at the stupid nickname.

"Hey Dem," he said, "How much coffee have you had today?"

"Silly Roxy, I don't drink much coffee. I've only had…" He paused a second to think then continued. "Four. Only four."

Roxas stared at him. "Four cups? Geez Dem, no wonder you're so-"

He was cut of by the bubbly blonde. "Not cups. Why would I drink so little? It was four pots."

Roxas thought he felt his jaw hit the floor. He stayed like this for several seconds, then recovered and asked Demyx if he could come in.

"Oh yeaaaaah! You're here for the party right?" He turned into the house and shouted "SEE AXEY? TOOOOLD YOU HE WOULD COOOOME!"

Roxas stepped into the house as Axel came running in from another room in the house.

"Roxas? I thought you weren't coming. That's what you said earlier."

The bug-headed Larxene walked in behind him, followed by the pink-haired Marluxia.

"Axel, darling" she purred. "It's called sarcasm, honey."

He glared at her and shrugged as Marluxia voiced his protest.

"Hey, like, how come _he_ gets to be called, like, you know, darling and honey? I, like, thought _I_ was your, you know, darling"

"Marly, baby, sugar, _darling_, you should know you're _more_ than that. Come here." she said as she wrapped him in a hug. Roxas was half expecting her to bite his neck and suck his blood but thankfully this did not happen.

"Erm so is this it?" Roxas asked Axel.

"What do you mean?" came the reply

"Is this the whole party? Only the five of us?"

"Of course not! It's only 7:45. You're early even though you weren't actually coming. I said 8:00. Means 8:00 y'know." He smirked.

Roxas glared again. That smirk! That arrogant, sarcastic, _infuriating_ smirk!

"Whatever. Let's just get going."

He started walking toward the room Axel had just come out of but was stopped by the redhead calling out.

"Er, probably shouldn't go in there yet.."

"Pfft." Roxas scoffed at him. "Why? Is that where you keep all the other little kids you've raped?"

"Wellll…not exactly.."

Demyx giggled as Roxas kept walking. He turned the corner, disappearing from view. Axel knew he'd be back though. And he was.

"GAAH!" Roxas shouted, running from the room to hide behind Axel.

"Like, OMG, did you see, like, a ghost?" Marluxia asked and, to his chagrin, Larxene elbowed him in the ribs.

Demyx giggled again. "He prolly went in there and saw Luxy sleeping on the couch!" He kept giggling uncontrollably while everyone else roared with laughter.

Roxas glared at all of them. Axel grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him back in.

"It's okay Rox." He said around his laughing. "Lux doesn't bite. Much."

He dragged him around the corner and out of sight of everyone else. And they were greeted by a practically naked Luxord sleeping peacefully on the couch wearing only a pair of heart-patterned boxer shorts. Lovely.

Roxas squirmed uncomfortably but Axel had a strong grip. He figured it was probably from all the kids he's stolen.

Axel smacked the sleeping man on the chest, causing him to groan and roll over.

"C'mon Lux, get up and say hi to Roxas."

"…mmmmm"

"Close, but say it in English."

"….mmmayruxuzzzzz"

"Lux. Up. Now." Axel commanded, trying to pull his legs off the couch and him into a sitting position.

"I said it already!" Luxord complained, rolling on top of Roxas in an attempt to make Axel leave him alone and let him go back to sleep.

Roxas stiffened. 'This is awkward…' he thought.

Axel sighed and smacked the man on the side of his head, then pinched his ears and nose and, finally, pulled him by his hair off of Roxas and left him sitting on the couch properly.

"Now," Axel said, "Roxas, Luxord. Luxord, Roxas. Now talk to each other. Imma go get the others to get their lazy unsocial butts in here."

He stalked out of the room after giving them both a dazzling smile.

Roxas sighed. Why did he come again?

"So you're Roxy"

Roxas glanced at the other man (who he'd figured would go back to sleep as soon as Axel left) and found him to be staring at him, seemingly intrigued.

"So you're Lux." Roxas replied in the exact same tone although without the slight British accent the other man had.

Luxord laughed. "He told you about me? Was it good things? I'm not really as lazy as he says."

"Um actually I was just copying you. I don't actually talk to Axel or his friends much either. 'Specially the bug-headed one. She's a creepy one."

Luxord laughed again. "Larxene? I've told her that her hair looks like a bug but she doesn't listen. She's definitely odd alright. So if he doesn't talk about me then I supposed I should introduce myself. I'm Luxord and I'm staying with here sleeping on Axel's couch because his house is closer to work than mine is. Also because I begged him to let me stay or I would burn his house down." He smiled as if that was what friends were for.

Roxas nodded uncertainly. "O…kay then I'm Roxas and I'm here because Axel invited me and told me to consider it a welcoming party after I confronted him for Googling me to get my phone number. He's a weirdo too. Tell me, how many kids do you know of that he's raped?"

Taken aback, Luxord said, "Well…none…I don't think. As long as I've been here anyway.

"'Kay. Just wanted to make sure. Thanks."

SLAM

"I win! You all suuuuuck!" Demyx called behind him as he bounded in the room, causing both Roxas and Luxord to jump.

"Er, Dem? We weren't racing. Were we?" Axel looked at Marluxia and Larxene, who both shook their heads. He continued. "Kay peeps, let's start the party while we wait for the other slowpokes to get here!"

A/N Okay so, sorry kinda leaving for, like, forever but I was busy. X( I made this chapter extra long though just in case you were planning on raiding my house at night and stabbing me to death with pitchforks. :)


End file.
